Quase Tudo
by jenkarolinne
Summary: Inspirada na música Quase Tudo da Maiara e Maraísa. Recomendo que quem não conhece, ao menos procure a letra. É maravilhosa!


April, com a ajuda de Lexie, encaixotava todos os seus pertences e de Jackson do apartamento.

Algumas caixas já haviam sido levadas por Mark para o bazar, estas eram especiais... Eram coisas dele que ela queria manter para si, como a bola de futebol idiota que ele comprou e que nunca usou. Ou o relógio de parede horrível que ela escondeu assim que o viu pendurado na sala de estar. Ela ainda se lembrava de como reagiu ao vê-lo lá e de como ela mentiu para ele sobre um possível acidente com uma vassoura. April só não se lembrava o porque de ter guardado o objeto, mas nesse exato momento era um conforto. Era uma pequena parte dele que havia sobrado.

Jackson havia sido diagnosticado com melanoma menos de 12 meses atrás.

O tumor havia sido removido com sucesso, mas a metástase cerebral não era algo esperado por eles. Seus colegas de trabalho e amigos, Lexie Grey e Derek Sheperd, o operaram novamente, mas outras complicações vieram. Depois de 10 meses ele não resistiu.

April ainda conseguia sentia o desespero quando voltou ao quarto do marido e viu a movimentação. Lembrava-se de Mark segurando-a do lado de fora do quarto enquanto tentavam a RCP. Lembrava-se da voz chorosa de Lexie enquanto declarava o óbito. 09:32 am.

– Você está bem? – Lexie colocou a mão no ombro de April, ao vê-la parada encarando um porta-retrato. Era uma foto tirada dos dois no dia em que pegaram o resultado de seus exames e eram oficialmente Dr. Jackson Avery cirurgião plástico e Dr. April Kepner cirurgiã de trauma. Poucos minutos depois, ele se ajoelhou e a pediu em casamento no meio de todos os seus colegas de trabalho. Se casaram dois meses depois, numa cerimônia simples com Lexie e Arizona como madrinhas e Mark e Alex como padrinhos.

– Sim... Eu só... – ela colocou o porta-retrato na caixa, encarando a amiga com os olhos brilhando de lágrimas e um sorriso triste no rosto – Eu só estava me lembrando de algumas coisas. – piscou algumas vezes e secou o canto dos olhos, evitando que as lágrimas caíssem. Lexie sentiu o coração apertado ao vê-la daquela maneira.

– Estou bem! – ela sorriu, se afastando. Não queria que Lexie a abraçasse, porque se ela fizesse o choro que estava preso em sua garganta seria liberto e April não sabia se conseguiria parar – Vamos terminar de encaixotar essas coisas! – se encaminhou para o quarto a passos rápidos, deixando Lexie na sala.

Lexie terminou com os itens da sala e da cozinha e foi para o quarto ajudar April. Ela já havia praticamente terminado também.

– Essas caixas são para doações – April comentou enquanto escrevia com um canetão preto – E essas eu vou ficar! – ela desenhou um coração com o canetão vermelho para identificar.

– Estive pensando... – Lexie começou, sentando na cama e a encarando – Porque você não vem ficar com o Mark e eu? – a ruiva a olhou, franzindo o cenho – Estamos preocupados com você...

– Lexie – ela a interrompeu – Estou bem... Eu vou ficar bem! – afirmou, forçando um sorriso.

– Você não está! – Lexie se levantou e a fez sentar-se ao seu lado – E não tem problema você não estar bem, April! Seu marido morreu tem dois meses! Seu companheiro nos últimos dez anos, o seu melhor amigo, a sua base, a sua família... Você não precisa ser forte o tempo todo. Você pode se permitir sentir essa dor!

As palavras de Lexie tocaram fundo no coração da ruiva, que se jogou em seus braços permitindo que a amiga a consolasse.

– N-Nós... Nós n-não tivemos o n-nosso bebê! – April soluçou nos ombros dela – N-nós q-queríamos um filho e n-não deu tempo, L-Lexie! – Lexie apertou seus braços em volta dela, segurando as próprias lágrimas. Ela havia acompanhado toda a história de amor deles. Os três eram da mesma turma quando começaram o internato no Mass Gen, juntamente com Alex Karev. Chegaram a dividir uma casa juntos, até o terceiro ano de residência quando April e Jackson decidiram se mudar, já que seu relacionamento amoroso estava ficando cada vez mais sério e queriam privacidade para estarem sozinhos. Lexie havia acompanhado de perto, comemorado o primeiro beijo, ouvido atentamente os detalhes da primeira noite, consolado na primeira briga, chorado quando se casaram e fizeram juras de amor eterno. Elas eram melhores amigas, e ver April sofrendo daquela forma, de um modo que ela não podia consertar, a machucava também.

– Eu sei, querida! – ela murmurou, fechando os olhos e acariciando os cabelos dela – Vai ficar tudo bem!

– Nós só q-queríamos um bebê! Só q-queríamos o nosso bebê, Lex!

– Eu sei! – voltou a murmurar, sentindo April se contorcer em seus braços.

Estavam fazendo exames de rotina para tentar entender o motivo de não conseguirem engravidar, quando Jackson foi diagnosticado. Os primeiros meses haviam sido tranquilos, até descobrirem a metástase.

As duas ficaram minutos assim. Lexie murmurava que tudo ia ficar bem, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos e braços.

Quando se sentiu mais calma, April se afastou da amiga dando um pequeno sorriso e limpando o rosto.

– E-Eu... Eu vou aceitar sua proposta! – a ruiva murmurou, encarando-a – O Mark não vai se importar?

– Claro que não! – Lexie sorriu – Ele vai adorar te ter por perto, você sabe o quanto ele gosta de você!

– Ok! – ela assentiu, vendo Lexie tirar o celular do bolso da jaqueta e sorrir enquanto digitava uma resposta.

– Mark está subindo para nos ajudar com as caixas! – se levantou da cama – Podemos descer essas?

– Sim! Enquanto isso eu vou conferir se não estou deixando nada. Nos encontramos lá embaixo, tudo bem?!

– Sim! – Lexie sorriu novamente e deixou-a sozinha no quarto. Ela sabia que April precisava de um tempo para se despedir daquele lugar que havia sido sua casa com Jackson nos últimos 7 anos.

April entrou em cada cômodo. E enquanto fazia a última vistoria, ela sorriu em meio as lágrimas que insistiam em cair. Ela podia ver Jackson encostado na bancada da cozinha, sorrindo e olhando para ela com tanto amor. Conseguia ouvir a voz dele gritando-a do quarto quando não achava suas meias preferidas. Conseguia sentir os braços dele abraçando-a por trás enquanto olhavam o quarto que deveria ter sido o do bebê.

Ela não poderia e não conseguiria seguir em frente num lugar em que tudo lembrava à ele.

Ouviu as vozes de Mark e Lexie, e gritou um "ok" quando ela avisou que estavam descendo com as últimas caixas.

Com a mão na maçaneta, April deu uma última olhada para o lugar, colou o papel de "aluga-se" na porta e trancou o apartamento.

Quando chegou no saguão viu que o casal de amigos já a esperavam dentro da camionete. Ela se aproximou da bancada da recepção e entregou a chave para John, o porteiro, que estava encarregado de mostrar o apartamento caso alguém se interessasse em alugar

O homem de idade encarou-a com os olhos azuis tristes e um pouco vermelhos. Ela poderia arriscar que ele havia chorado.

– Vou sentir sua falta, Dr. Kepner! – ele murmurou, estendendo a mão para ela.

– Eu também vou, John! – ela sorriu tristemente, apertando a mão quentinha dele.

– Vai com Deus!

Ela sorriu mais uma vez e se afastou, entrando no carro de Mark e se encaminhando para o apartamento deles.

Enquanto olhava pela janela o carro se afastar, April deixou lágrimas silenciosas caírem. Ela sabia que teria que seguir em frente. Jackson a fez jurar isso muitas vezes quando ele sentia que ia morrer.

E ela faria isso.

No momento, ela apenas não sabia como.

* * *

 **O amor que eu sinto por você está aqui. Eu não doei, eu não vendi. Vai ser difícil alguém tirar de mim e se tirar eu deixo de existir.**


End file.
